


Peter Pan One-Shots

by The_Dark_Lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lady/pseuds/The_Dark_Lady
Summary: Just a bunch of random imagines for the Peter Pan from the show Once Upon A Time.No NSFW.Disclaimer: This was written when I was 14. This is in no way shape or form a proper representation of my writing abilities or style so please read at your own discretion. I'm only uploading this now because I thought 'what the hell' and here it is for the world to see.
Relationships: Peter - Relationship, Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sprinted through the forest as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the many cuts and bruises I'd received from branches and stones. I knew it was pointless to run away from Pan but I also knew I would never escape if I didn't try.

The last thing he'd said to me was still ringing in my ears; "You can try Love, but you can never escape Peter Pan. If I want you, I will get you. And let me tell you, I've never wanted anything more."

I'd been on Neverland for a week and I hated it, the boys calling me weak, Pan flirting unfailingly at any opportune moment to talk to me. I didn't know where I'd go but I couldn't stay here, if I never saw Pan again I wouldn't shed a tear. Though every time he complemented me or flirted I found myself enjoying it, I even found myself daydreaming about him, but every time he came near me I reminded myself he was a villain.

Suddenly, in the pitch of night time darkness, I ran into something that I recognized could only be one possible toned chest.

"Now Love, why are you trying to get away from me? We both know you want to do the opposite." He smirked, green eyes gleaming.

The part that hurt most was I knew he was right. "Leave me be Pan." I spat as spiteful as I could muster.

"How about I don't?" A sly voice whispered behind me.

I swiveled around just in time to feel myself pinned to a tree. He held my arms above my head with one hand and caressed my cheek with his other. There was no need for one of them to use one to keep me against the tree for I was to tightly pressed between him and the bark to get away.

"Just imagine all the fun we could have..." He brushed his lips against my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"N- no." I stammered.

"Just give in." He coaxed seductively. I refused no matter how desperately I wanted it.

"Why do you resist me?" He asked.

"Because I won't be able to go through the heartbreak." I choked.

Pan tisked and began kissing my jaw, "Not even I could do something like that to an angel like you."

I debated with myself between my options, then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine and I decided to obey for once. I gave in.


	2. Tease

Time may stand still on Neverland, but the weather couldn't seem to make up its mind. It could be pouring one night, blistering hot the next day, then freezing after sunset. Today, it was absolutely scorching. Pan had given all the Lost Boys and you the day off to relax, so you decided to do the sensible thing to do on a hot day, go swimming.

So you imagined a strapless black bikini and it instantly appeared, so you put it on. You did your hair in a fish tail braid, put on an overly large shirt and flip flops, and walked out. You tried to ignore all the gaping Lost Boys on your way out of camp, and thought maybe you should have worn shorts as well.

You went to the beach, and since the mermaids feared Pan, you knew they wouldn't come close. It was quiet, and serene, the white sand contrasting beautifully with the crystal clear waters.

"You know, your such a tease, walking around like that."

You placed the voice in your head without turning around, and put on a mischievous smirk. You turned to see Pan leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Well there's no fun without a little play." I said.

"You know, if you keep walking around like that, I might just have to do something to you." He started walking forwards.

"Walking around like what?" You asked innocently, and turned back around walking to the water, adding a little more sway to your walk.

Pan looked at you strutting to the water while biting his lip, he knew what you could do to him. But he also knew it was useless to try to resist again. Then you started lifting your shirt up your body slowly, completely aware he was watching, by the time it was off, he was weak in the knees.

Pan came up behind you and placed his hands on your bare waist, giving you goosebumps. You smirked, knowing that you could do this to him, make him, needy... He moved your braid to the side and placed his lips on your neck, making you gasp. He smirked against your neck and slowly made his way to your sweet spot, enjoying every second of it.

To you, it seemed he was taking forever, purposefully torturing you, which he probably was. Just as he came to your weak spot, he pulled away and smirked, you swore it was glued to his face permanently.

"Who's the tease now?" You asked.

"That's just pay back, unless you want more..." He said seductively.

"Please Pan, you can't get me to ask for what you want." I said hautily and smirked.

He disappeared, "But you want it too..." I felt his hot breath against my neck and my breathing hitched.

"How would you know what I want?" I struggled to remain composed.

Pan chuckled at the fact that you had no idea how much you turned him on when you played hard to get.

"Because Darling, I know you." He spun you around and pinned you against a nearby tree, with one hand holding my hands above my head and the other gripping my waist.

"And I can give it to you..." his lips brushed against my ear and I shivered.

"What's holding you back?" I smirked seductively.

After I said those words, he never held back again...


	3. Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning

I was in my hospital bed, just like I always was, and reading, as usual, since I had no school worth going to, if I was gonna die before I would have a chance to graduate anyhow.

At the moment, I was reading Maze Runner for the fiftieth time since I was diagnosed with cancer, what can I say it was my favorite book.

I always enjoyed reading because it made me forget, if you know what I mean. It let my imagination replace reality for however short a time. I always said imagination is the best and worst part of life, because it can grant you relief from troubles, but is often cruelty interrupted by life, and you remember your imagination is just that.

So of course I believe in fairytales, it makes me smile to think there is such a thing as a happy ending, that and, Peter Pan was one friend.

Now before you call me crazy, he is. He comes to my hospital room window every night, and we stay up till dawn just talking. He told me of Neverland, his Lost Boys, even the mermaids.

But this day, I was excited and miserable that he was coming, because it would be the last time I saw him. So when he flew through my adjacent window, I could barely offer him a weak smile.

"Good evening Love, is there something the matter?" He asked politely.

"Well, Peter I have some bad news, I, I'm- I'm not going to be able to see you tomorrow night, or any other night." I said hesitantly.

I could tell this greatly distressed him and he rushed to my side and grasped my hand, "Why would you say that? Do you not enjoy my company? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me, but, even I won't get to see tomorrow night." I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, the doctors told me that I only have until tomorrow, then I, I'll die, Peter." My voice cracked.

His eyes widened and filled with tears, "But I thought you said that you still had a few months, and that they were close to a breakthrough on the cure!"

"Peter, please don't be angry at me, I just didn't want to burden you. I knew it would be easier if I just told you later, and I kept putting it off, but, I wanted to tell you before I... go."

He shook his head, "No, no I can't let you die, I won't." Tears were now streaming down his face and it made me cry.

"We knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it just ended up being a lot sooner." I tried to sooth.

"No." He said defiantly and stood straight, "I've made up my mind, I'm taking you to Neverland."

"What?" I asked quietly, I'd never really considered the possibility, only fantasized about staying with Peter forever.

"I'm bringing you with me to Neverland, tonight." He started moving around the room I'd called home for the past year, gathering all my few belongings.

"But, you say Neverland is treacherous, and I might have been able to handle it a few years back but certainly not in this state!" By now I was in a state of confusion, panic, joy, and shock.

"As soon as we get to Neverland I'll be able to cure you, and you'll be just as you used to. I will protect you and the Lost Boys will become your brothers. You'll be the very first Lost Girl!" He said, now giddy with excitement, it was apparent he had dreamt about this a long time too.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Darling, I would love nothing more to have you on Neverland with me." He came back to my bedside with a pleading look on his face.

"Me too." I said smiling.

He grinned from ear to ear and scooped me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. "Then off we go." He whispered against my neck, sending pleasurable chills down my spine.

"What did you do with all my stuff?" I questioned as I took a final look at my now bare hospital dorm.

"I sent them to Neverland already." He said nonchalantly.

I squealed as Peter jumped out my window, soon I felt us rising in the air and I burried my head into his chest, breathing in his sweet earthly scent. I felt his chest rumble from a deep chuckle.

"Look, Angel," He coaxed.

I looked down to see a beautiful view of my city, the city I hadn't explored in so long, the city I grew up in. I smiled at the thought of leaving, as I remembered all the tragedies I'd gone through here. But none of that mattered anymore, not as long as I'm with Peter.

If you haven't already guessed, I'm completely infatuated with him. His eyes made me melt, his accent made me go weak in the knees, his lips made me get lost in thought... This boy had brightened my days for the entirety of my sickness, he gave me something to look forward to other than the bittersweet relief of death.

And as I looked into his deep emerald eyes, I realized, I wouldn't have made it through without him giving me something to live for. Something to hope for. Something to love.

Soon I felt Peter's feet gently hit the sand. But he didn't set me down, instead, we looked into each other's eyes for a while, and before I knew it, our lips were pushed together. But that's not what surprised me, what surprised me,

Was that he kissed me.

I instantly kissed back. The kiss was full of pure love, and joy, his tender lips fit perfectly with mine, like they were created for each other.

When we finally pulled away for air, we put our foreheads against each other and panted heavily. 

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you so long ago." He whispered.

"I wish you hadn't waited." I smiled weakly, suddenly becoming very tired.

"But Peter, I think it's time I get that cure..." My eyes drooped.

He nodded and suddenly I realized we weren't on the beach anymore but in a cave with a beautiful waterfall. Peter gently set me down and filled a flask with the water from the waterfall.

"Here, drink this." He handed it to me and I quickly did as he asked, but me being so weak, he had to help bring it to my lips.

As soon as it went down my throat, I felt color rise in my cheeks and my hair grow to the perfect length it was before chemo. I felt all my strength come back to me and I quickly stood up, I had so much energy I just had to let loose. So I decided to devote it to hugging Peter.

He hugged back, "I'm so glad Neverland's queen has finally arrived."


	4. Perfect in Purple

Neverland is home to lost ones like me,  
And lost ones like me are free.

I sang the song again in my head, taking in the meaning, and altering the words a bit.

There was a lost girl, on Neverland,   
Hopelessly in love with Peter Pan,  
And when she's bored she'll dream of their fate,  
Was there such a thing as, a soul mate?

Neverland had been a good home to me, I'd earned the respect of the Lost Boys and Pan and was now equal to Felix as Pan's best friends. But as you'd expect, I'd fallen for the piper dressed in green, and I'd fallen hard. Of course Pan knew nothing of this, would you want the ruthless king of Neverland to know you have a desperate crush on him. Let me answer that for you, no.

But today was different, though Pan usually seemed nice and caring (to me at least), today he was acting colder towards me, and somewhat shunned me. On the outside, I pretended everything was normal, I went about the day regularly, making meals and training the Lost Boys, but inside, it killed me.

As soon as training was over, I went out to go practice archery myself. I walked far away from camp and to my own personal training area no one else knew about, it was far enough from camp that the boys would have to walk three miles, but I just teleported.

Though on a regular day, I could hit the eye of a squirrel from a hundred feet away, I kept hitting the outer rings today.

"You seem to be having trouble Love."

I didn't even stop to turn around, "What are you doing here Pan?"

"Is it a crime to visit my Lost Girl?" He chuckled.

"It's your island, you decide." My arrows were getting further and further from the bullseye.

"What's wrong Darling?" He actually sounded sympathetic.

I didn't answer.

"Here, let me help. You just need to... relax."

I felt his arms guide mine and then wrap around my waist. He pressed my back to his front, and moved my hair away from my bare shoulder. Before I could fully comprehend the situation, his soft lips pressed to my neck, leaving a trail of love bites.

It made my mind race, but it relaxed my body. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Now, release." He whispered into my ear.

I did and the arrow sank through to middle so that the entire shaft was buried in the target and only the fletching showed.

But Pan didn't stop kissing my neck, soon he found my weak spot and my breathing hitched, he smirked into my neck and began biting and sucking to leave a very prominent hickey. When he was done, he spun me around to face him and crashed his lips to mine. I responded instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He pinned me to a tree and started kissing me a bit rougher and I did the same. He moaned and swept his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gladly complied and soon it was an all out battle for dominance. He pulled on my bottom lip with his perfect teeth, sure to leave it swollen and bruised later. I moaned and he smirked in accomplishment.

Suddenly, I felt his hand start to go up my shirt but I stopped it.

"Not now, it's almost time for dinner and I have to cook for the boys." I warned.

Pan groaned in annoyance, "But we were just getting to the good part!"

"I know, and there's plenty off time for that later, but not now." I reappeared back in camp. Pan soon appeared next to me.

All the boys stared at me in awe, even Felix, who let out a long wolf whistle. I was slightly confused, Pan and I typically went out together to hunt so why would they...

"I think you look absolutely perfect in purple Love, you'll have to wear it more often." He whispered into my ear and smirked before disappearing, probably back to his tree house.

I was puzzled, what had he meant by, 'you'll have to wear it more often'? I was in all black just like every day. Unless...

My hand shot up to my neck and I found many different bumps and bruises. All the boys started going into hysterics, clutching their stomachs as they doubled over laughing.

PETER FREAKING PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I instantly waved a hand over my neck and collar bone, healing all the separate love bites before snapping my fingers, and all of the boys slumped to the ground asleep.

I made dinner quickly and the boys started walking up one by one, with no recollection whatsoever of the day. As soon as they finished I shooed them to their tree house and to bed.

I sighed and made my way to Pan's tree house, since he'd forced me from the start to stay with him as opposed to making my own home in the canopy of Neverland. As I climbed up the ladder my only thoughts were of sleep.

As soon as I closed the door I felt two burly arms snake around my waist and familiar soft lips found the crook of my freshly healed neck.

"Well someone's eager." I chuckled.

"Why would you take away all my hard work, I was proud of those." Pan whined, referring to my unbruised skin.

"I wasn't going to be flashing those around camp, by the way, the boys may or may not remember anything about today."

"It doesn't matter, this way, I can start over and enjoy it all over again." He growled, nipping at my skin.

He spun me around and I was met with two lust filled eyes that matched my own.

"You made me watch all day as you walked around in a tank top and tight pants, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to take them off." He smirked.

"Well then," I whispered, leaning in. "There's nothing holding you back anymore is there?"


	5. Queen Part 1

"The only way to win this 'game' is for us to kill Pan!" I heard the evil queen yell.

"We don't have to kill anyone! He is a teenager! All kids are confused at that age!" Snow White retorted.

"He may look like a boy but as I said once before, he's a bloody demon." Corrected the captain.

"Oh please, I think I can handle a smug teenager!" Regina yelled indignantly.

"Are you sure about that Darling?" I stepped in.

All of them looked up in shock to see me standing high in a tree, leaning against the trunk.

"Who are you?" Asked Emma.

I chuckled, "Well, I go by many names sweetheart," I jumped down from the tree and fell twenty feet to land gently on my feet. "Some call me thief, some call me Y/N, or even...

Queen of Neverland."

Regina conjured a ball of fire and the Charmings and Hook drew their swords. I simply rolled my eyes and waved my hands, turning their weapons into sticks.

"She's magic." Regina hissed.

"No really Darling." I said sarcastically.

"She's Pan's lover." Hook growled.

"Oh, I think lover is a bit informal, after all, I am a married girl..." I showed them my ring finger.

"PAN has a wife?!" Prince Charming exclaimed.

"Oh please he's probably just using her." Regina groaned.

"Sweetie Pan is a monster." Snow tried to coax. I rolled my eyes and so did Hook, knowing all too well where this was going. He already knew Pan was my True Love and that their talking was pointless.

"We can take you away from him and you can come back-"

"Let me stop you right there mate." I held up my hand and cut her off. "You actually think that I, that any of the Lost Ones want to go back with you?" I hissed.

"But he's evil!" Emma tried.

"So is the Dark One, but does that mean that he doesn't have a true love?" I smirked.

"Honey you too young to know what love is." Regina scoffed.

"I'm older than you when you met Daniel."

Regina froze in fury, "How did you know about that."

I didn't answer, I just stood there enjoying the moment.

"Wait, how old are you?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Older than all of you combined, well, except for Hook of course." I answered smugly. "How are you, Killian? It's been a while."

"Just lovely thanks, your Darling Dearest is giving me a bit of trouble though." He replied casually. Despite all odds, Hook and I had a decent platonic relationship.

"That doesn't matter, how do you even know he's your true love?" Regina retorted.

"You really think Pan would let himself love anyone without checking it was true love first?" I said and rolled my eyes at their stupidity, "Pixie dust never lies."

They all stood dumbfounded.

"And besides, each of us, is here by choice. Pan saved us. The life we left behind is impossible for you to understand, even you, Emma." I growled.

They remained speechless and I smiled sweetly at them, they bowed their heads in shame.

"Anyhow, I just stopped by to see our 'competition'." I started walking slowly around them in a circle, "I must say, I'm disappointed."

I walked back in front of them. "Very well, I'll see you around Darlings." I said with a smirk before leaving them in confusion.


	6. Queen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sexual assault.

I walked back in front of them. "Very well, I'll see you around Darlings." I said with a smirk before leaving them in confusion.

I teleported back to camp, and saw that they were having a bonfire, I smiled at my boys, dancing around the fire. I sat down on a log a little ways away, and just, thought. It was a habit of mine to zone out and go into deep thought. It was when I had my greatest ideas, and saddest realizations.

While I was thinking, I failed to notice a boy walking up to me.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely, tearing me from my thoughts.

The camp suddenly went quiet, this boy must be new, he had a lot of freckles and black hair, after all, everyone knew it was dangerous to interrupt my thoughts. The new boy looked at me in disgust, this made rage boil inside me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Henry, and I knew I couldn't blow up in front of him, or it could jeopardise the plan. I took in a shaky breath.

"Can I help you?" I said sweetly.

"I thought Pan said only boys were allowed in Neverland?" He nearly spit out.

"Well I was the one exception."

"Oh I get it," he said smirking, "your his little play thing, aren't you?"

I looked up at him and tilted my head, I noticed all my boys were whispering to each other with smirks on their faces, they knew that was the one insult I couldn't ignore.

"Tell me, boy, what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Like I would listen to a whore, I'm not telling you anything."

That's it.

Without moving an inch, I used my magic to hurl him into a tree on the opposite side of camp. All of the boys oohed and ahhed, Henry looked scared and amused at the same time.

I slowly rose from my seat and headed towards the boy pinned to the tree, "Little boy, I am no prostitute, I'm no whore, I'm no play thing. I, am a queen. And you will treat me as such. Now boy, answer me, what is your name?"

"D, Devin!" He squeaked.

"Well Devin, your clearly new, clearly stupid. So I'll go easy on you." I paused to take in the thankful expression on his face. "But I won't let this folly go unnoticed."

His face fell as I strutted closer, "Pl- Please! I, I didn't know!" He cried pitifully.

"Y/N stop!" I heard a small voice say.

I turned to look at Henry who was now standing behind me, there was a scared and firm look in his features.

"But Henry, this boy needs to learn his lesson, he needs to learn some manners..." I held my hand up and Devin clutched his throat and started choking.

"Y/N he didn't know!" Henry pleaded.

"Perhaps, but no matter what girl, you do not call her a slut." I clenched my hand tighter and Devin rose in the air.

"He was wrong but he shouldn't die!"

My hand slackened. I knew we needed Henry to trust us, but I couldn't let this go.

"Y/N, please."

I dropped Devin and he started gasping for air as he could suddenly breathe again.

"Your lucky there are people like Henry, or you'd be torn to shreds." I hissed so only Devin could here before I turned.

"Carry on boys, call me if you need me." I said before I teleported to mine and Pan's tree house.

I stormed into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in silent sobs.

"What's wrong Love?" I looked up to see Pan sitting at the desk, surrounded by papers.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't crack.

"Shadow brought him here a few days ago, why?"

"He called me a whore." I growled.

Pan instantly rushed over and scooped me up in his arms, he cradled me and I buried my head into his shirt.

Peter knew about how I was repeatedly raped before I came to Neverland by my abusive and drunken father. He knew of the scars that marked my thighs, wrists, and face before I'd healed them with magic. He knew of my insecurities about my past, about my looks, about my previous attempts at suicide.

And Emma and the others expected me to go back to a place filled with adults, to leave my true love, my home and family. They thought they understood, that they could relate, they would be horrified of my life. That just goes to show what grown ups know.

"Did you kill him?" Pan asked after a while.

I scoffed, "Almost, but then Henry stopped me."

He nodded and held me close, "Your are a beautiful, smart, strong, queen. Nothing less, don't let anyone tell you different."

I smiled and moved my head to lean up and kiss him sweetly on the lips, or it started out that way. I could tell he'd had a long day and I could feel the kiss become lustful, not that I minded.

I pulled him down so he was hovering over me, "You've had a long day haven't you baby?" I asked softly.

"You have no idea." He panted, lust filling his eyes.

"Maybe I can help you with that..." I brushed my lips against his cheek and pulled on the hem of his shirt before pulling it off.

"Not fair," he whined as I traced his muscles.

"And whys that?" I asked innocently.

He growled and pulled my shirt off me, then my shorts, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

"Much better." He placed a hand on my bare waist, causing goosebumps to rise.

I placed my hands on his chest, slowly bring them down to meet the waist line of his pants. Using my index fingers, I traced along where his skin met fabric, doing what I knew he both loved and hated because of what it did to him.

When I decided I couldn't wait anymore myself, I gently pulled them down.


	7. To Torture a Monster

"Wakey wakey!"

I stirred in my sleep, but refused to get up. This awarded me with hard kick to the cage I was in, but I hardly noticed.

"Can you not tell I'm trying to sleep Felix?" I groaned.

"I don't care, Pan wants you." The gruff voice replied.

"Tell him I will join him when I'm fully rested." I still refused to open my eyes.

"Y/N, please, I'll get in trouble if you don't come with me."

I opened one eye to look up lazily at my former friend, we'd been nearly inseparable before Pan got angry at me for refusing to say... it. Felix was forced to act cruel to me at all times, and I lost one of my best friends. Even Baelfire disappeared suddenly, without even letting me know.

And though I could hardly say Felix was nice to me anymore, he couldn't help it, and I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt for me.

Darn me and my empathy.

"Fine." I yawned as Felix opened the door to my cage.

My cage had been charmed so that it was unbreakable from the inside. After all, Pan couldn't have me dragon up and run free.

I stood wobbly, I hadn't stood or eaten in days, and I was tempted to run off to hunt, but I knew Pan would catch me before I took another step.

Felix caught me before I fell, and helped steady me, as soon as I was stable I smacked his hand away and gave him a warning look as if to say Pan was watching. He nodded and led me back to camp.

Every step I took, my stomach screamed at the lack of nutrients and energy, but as always, I ignored it. Have you ever felt that? To the point where the hunger becomes more less a dull thud in the pit of your stomach when your inactive, but shrieks at every movement? Let me tell you, it freaking sucks.

When we walked into the clearing, I noticed everything was set up for one of Pan's favorite games, target practice.

"Hello Love." Speak of the devil...

"Pleasure to see you again, Pan." I said sweetly.

"Are you looking forward to the games today? After all, since you refused to obey me like a good reptile, I decided you needed some persuasion." He said as he circled me as if I were prey. "So I thought to myself, how do you torture a monster?"

He knew he was saying the things that I was insecure about, bringing them into the spotlight. But I kept repeating in my head I wasn't a monster. Because I wasn't. It wasn't even him speaking, I knew the Shadow was not found of Pan being wrapped around my finger, and was making him do this.

That was why we were here in the first place, after Pan and I were proved to be each other's True Love, the Shadow cast a spell on him to force Pan to hurt me in any way possible. Hence the circumstances.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." I shook my head in mock sincerity.

"Of course you can't, you don't ask the victim what the punishment is." Pan tisked. "But I'm sure you noticed, I have the camp set up for one of your favorite games, target practice."

"I can't wait!" I said in mock enthusiasm.

"Me neither. Boys! Line up!" He shouted.

The Lost Boys came swarming in from all sides, they quickly did as Pan told and soon had their choice of weapon at their side. Pan grabbed my arm roughly and brought me to the tree in front of the line and tied my hands back.

"These chains are magical, charmed so no one can escape them until the captor sets them free. Makes you want to have a bit of... fun doesn't it?" Pan explained as he tied me my hands to the tree.

I stiffened, because both of us knew full well that ' fun ' didn't mean one of his normal games.

"Not particularly." I snapped.

"That's to bad, I might just have to change your mind. But for now, we can play a different game."

"Joy." I muttered sarcastically.

The first boy stepped up with a crossbow, and I recognized him as Allen, one of the more experienced Lost Boys. I noticed his arrow wasn't tipped with any poison, probably because I already knew he hated to hurt me, I was like a big sister to him, just like all the boys. Though I was younger than some of them.

"Dont make me do this Pan." He pleaded.

"Oh I do apologize, but only Y/N can stop this. All she has to do is say the simple words..." Pan cooed.

"Over your dead body." I chuckled.

"And there's your answer, now, do as I say." He ordered.

Allen got in his position in despair and shot, the tip of the arrow just barely grazing the side of my thigh. I chuckled and tisked, I'd seen him shoot the eye of a speeding falcon in the sky. I wanted to make sure I was the only victim of Pan's wrath today.

"Oh dear Allen, you seem to be losing your touch, tell you what, I'll let you try again. Remember, always take in notice of the wind's direction." I schooled.

He looked at me with sad eyes, as if to say, ' I can't do this to you.' But I simply gave him a cold stare, to indicate he must.

He sighed and took aim again, this time he shot my thigh in the middle, but he didn't shoot that hard so it didn't go deep. I only winced and kept my smirk.

"Next!" Pan yelled.

Next came Carson, he had a knife, he aimed a little higher than he could've so his blade skimmed my arm just enough to make a fair sized gash. Black scales suddenly covered the area over my gash to stop the blood flow. It was what naturally happened when I was wounded. In a few days the scales would fall off with the skin underneath as perfect and whole as ever.

"Oh now we can't have that can we?" I heard Pan chuckle to my right.

He came up next to me and put a strange looking cuff on my wrist. I looked over at it and felt frozen in space. But it was on the inside of me, and I realized he'd found a way to immobilize my dragon abilities.

"Hmm, impressive. When did you find the time to make this?" I asked sweetly.

He ignored me and again shouted for the next Lost Boy to step forward. It continued much the same for about an hour, Pan insisting that each boy have a good share of turns.

Eventually he ordered everyone to leave us be and not come back until he called. I instantly grew wary of what he planned on doing.

Luckily for me though, at the end of the next hour, broken wings and ribs, and countless bruises and fractures were my only ailments. He really had refrained from hurting me too much.

"Enjoying the games yet, beastie?" He cooked over my broken form.

"A little." I said as blood dribbled from my mouth.

"Well how about we play another one? And this time I think we need another player." Pan snapped his fingers and a cloud of green smoke appeared, when it cleared, out stepped Bae.

My eyes widened with horror. Pan had been toying with me the last few hours, he knew the only way to get what he wanted was by hurting me inwardly.

"Y/N!" Baelfire croaked. I could tell he was extremely hurt, but I could see no visible marks on him.

"Now, I know you would be devastated if anything happened to your boyfriend here so I'll make it a bit more fun. You get to do it yourself." Pan continued gleefully. He had always been a teensy but jealous of my relationship with Bae, even though he repeatedly denied it.

"Not a chance." I growled.

"Oh you don't have a choice, Pet."

He waved his hand and the cuff was gone along with all my wounds, but I could feel myself changing, and not by my own will. When the shift was done, Pan waved his hand again and the cuff was back on, but now, I had no control whatsoever over my body. It was like the human part of me was frozen on the inside just like the Dragon was. Now I could see and feel everything but I couldn't control anything.

I involuntarily growled, and my large black body circled Bae, who remained petrified in fear on his knees. My long spiked tail trailed in the dirt, leaving long gouges in the ground. My huge scaly wings opened halfway. On the inside I was screaming uselessly at myself to stop.

"Y/N!?" Baelfire squeaked.

I roared at him and he flinched in fear. I started moving towards him slowly and he scrambled backwards. I lunged and he instantly bolted, Baelfire was certainly fast but a dragon was one of the fastest moving creatures alive.

I quickly caught up to him and pounced. I landed on his body, knocking him down and my huge claws o keep him firmly pinned to the earth.

"Y/N please no! It's Baelfire, remember? Bae?" He cried.

I only roared in response, I drew my long tail out and drove the end point into his side. He screamed in agony and I pulled it out, baring my teeth.

When I was done, my dragon form trotted happily back over to Pan and nuzzled it's snout into his chest. He gladly pet my scales, earning a cat like pur from me. She still loved Pan, and so did I, but she just didn't care that he had hurt her, she just wanted him back.

All this time I was desperately trying to regain control, to stop the horrible things she was doing, stabbing Bae included.

"I think I like you like this, so submissive..." he said thoughtfully. I inwardly cringed at his words. "But I suppose I'll have to let you go for now, go give your respects to your boyfriend."

I felt him take of the cuff, and I instantly began changing back into my human form. When the change was complete, I looked down to see my bare body. I heard Pan chuckle. I instantly covered my nude self in black dragon scales, creating a type of dress that reached my mid thigh.

I scrambled over to the unconscious form of Bae, and cradled his head in my lap. I knew I would save him, but it came at a grave cost. I bent my head down over Baelfire's and let a tear escape my eye. It fell and landed in the palm of my hand, which I hurriedly placed on his wound. Almost instantly the wound began healing.

Suddenly, Baelfire vanished in a cloud of green smoke and I looked up to see Pan kneeling in front of me.

"You know who I am now so go ahead, gloat!" I growled at him.

"Oh Darling, I knew you were the Dragon princess all along. Though it is fascinating, seeing a royal dragon tear used. It works near immediately." He thought out loud.

"How could you know?" I asked.

"I know everything about the island Pet, and after all, you are my Lost Girl, not to mention my True Love." Pan said nonchalantly.

"I'm. Not. Yours." I said for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Love, we could've avoided all this if you would just say it, admit the truth and stop lying to yourself."

The sad thing was that I wanted to say it, I wanted to be his. After all he'd done to me, I could only think of all that we could be.

~¥~

It had been a few days since I'd hurt Bae, and I was again in the cage, drawing patterns into the wood with my dragon's claw. Suddenly the air filled with panicked voices and hurried movements. From what I could gather, Pan was hurt.

I grew worried and began desperately trying to get out of my cage. I rammed my side in to the wall after the cage and it tipped over, cracking as it landed. I did this several times until the cage broke and I immediately sprinted to camp.

I arrived to see everyone huddled in the centre, looking down at something.

"What's going on!?" I shouted above the chaos.

Everyone halted and stared at me, some in fear, others in happiness, and some in relief.

"Y/N! Thank goodness, we were just about to come get you. Come here quick!" Felix called.

I ran up to him and saw him hovering over the unconscious body of Pan.

"What happened?" I asked and knelt down too, cracking his pulse, it was growing fainter by the minute.

"No one knows, we just found him in the woods like this." Called one of the boys.

"Ok, I'll take it from here, Felix, Thomas, Dylan, come with me." I ordered.

The crowd dispersed with only me and the chosen boys left.

"Ok, meet me at Pan's - Oh crap, you don't know where that is, ok, um. I'll teleport us." I rushed. They all looked at me confused and I simply grabbed hold of their hands and blinked us into the bedroom of Pan's tree house.

They all looked at me in awe and fear, I rolled my eyes, "It'll be fine, I'll tell him I forced you to come here."

"How did you know where it was?" Felix asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time. Here, help me get him on the bed." I really didn't feel like explaining the fact that Pan and I had lived together before all of this. The Lost Boys still didn't know anything about me and Pan.

We each grabbed a limb and easily lifted him onto the bed, it was only then that I noticed the bloody tear in his shirt, I pulled it apart and saw a long gash along his stomach.

Suddenly, he hissed in pain and brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes. All the boys stepped back in horror at the now awake Peter Pan.

"Son of a... what happened Y/- Y/N! What are you doing here!? What are they doing here?! How did I get here?!" Pan shouted dangerously at us.

"Long story short, Felix found you wounded in the woods, I heard something was wrong, I busted out of jail, came to help, teleported us here, and brought them to help pin you down." I rambled, slowly forcing him to lay back down.

"I want them out now!!!" He roared at me.

I sighed and nodded at the boys before blinking them back to the camp, miles from the tree house.

Pan tried to sit up again but cried out in pain, I looked down to see the gash now twice it's previous size. Now I knew why I hadn't seen it earlier, it was growing.

"Pan, calm down, your only making it worse." I soothed.

He nodded and cautiously laid back down. I carefully took of his shirt, but as I tried he still hissed in pain.

"Not fair, aren't I supposed to undress you first?" He smirked.

"Not now Pan." I scowled at him.

"Oh come on, please?" He begged.

"Not a chance."

"If you won't let me I'll make you. I know what's under all that pesky cloth and I wouldn't mind it being the last thing I see if I do end up dying."

I looked him in the eye to see he was completely serious. I groaned in defeat and let him slowly take my shirt off. As soon as he was done, I conjured some alcohol and bandages, and began to get them ready.

"I wasn't done yet!" He pouted.

"Really Pan? You can satisfy yourself to seeing me in a bra, and I would enjoy it if I were you because this is the only time." I said, turning back to him so I could apply the alcohol.

"We both know that's not true princess." He hissed as I dabbled the wet cloth on the gash. "Why can't you just use one of your tears?"

"Because," I groaned, "they should only be used when absolutely necessary."

"But aren't I important?" He teased.

"I'm not going to cry over you Pan."

"Find then, be that way." He smirked.

He gasped and cringed as the wound doubled again.

"Actually you might have to Darling."

"I said no."

"Look once this reaches my heart, I'm dead." He said.

I stiffened and bowed my head, no matter what I liked to believe, I couldn't bare to see him in pain, much less dead. It would kill me too.

I sat on the bed and gingerly placed Pan's head in my lap. As he looked up at me, I saw not hautiness, but sadness in his eyes. As if he knew he hated making me do this. It was Him and his Shadow fighting it out on the inside.

I let slip a tear down my face. It didn't need to be forced. I had so much pain built up in me over the years that I had to hold back many more.

I caught the droplet in my hand and soon it smoothed over and turned into a black pearl with intricate green swirls.

"Can I see that for a minute?" Pan asked.

I was hesitant, I knew that the object in my hand could do anything from creating a portal to saving a life. But eventually I handed it to him. He took it carefully, and eyed it, muttering, ' fascinating '.

I was almost surprised when he gave it back, but I instantly took it and placed it in his wound. It began healing instantly.

But Pan and I stayed there, lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly, he leaned up and kissed me. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and I kissed back. He slowly sat up and pulled me into his lap, never breaking the seal between our lips. The kiss was one of love, passion, and gratitude. I guess that the year also cured whatever spell the Shadow had put on him, he was back to normal again.

Then I remembered something and pulled away. Peter looked at me confused and placed his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Why would you kiss a monster?" I asked. I knew it wasn't him that had said it, but it still hurt.

"Y/N, I never meant that, you're not a monster. Your mother was queen Clarion and your half sister is the blue fairy, leader of all the fairies; angels spawns." He tried to reason.

"And my father is king of the dragons, the demons spawns." I retorted.

"Not all monsters do monstrous things." He tried again. I smiled up at him as he pulled me up for another kiss.


	8. Massage

Pan had a particularly stressful day today, the blue fairy came by saying she couldn't let me stay on Neverland against my will, I came in just in time to tell her I didn't want to leave. After she left, Hook and his pirates started attacking the mermaids, Pan locked me in the tree house and went to go take care of it. When Hook finally went back to his ship, the mermaids were in the middle of a pandemonium. By the time that was over, he was exhausted.

I had to go make dinner for the boys, so the door unlocked on it's own, and I went outside to do just that. When all the boys had gone to bed, I quickly went back to the tree house, I walked straight to the bedroom, and softly opened the door.

There he sat, on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His body ridged and tense.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" I asked gently.

"It took forever but the fairy left, Hook learned his lesson, and the mermaids are back in order." He breathed out.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"A massage wouldn't hurt." He smirked up at me.

"Whatever you need." I said seductively. I knew the only way to make him relax, even if it took some coaxing. He needed to loosen up. And anyhow, it never took long to convince him, he was after all, Peter Pan.

I moved over to him and slowly traced up his bicep before moving to sit behind him.

I started rubbing circles into his shoulders, and I instantly felt them loosen. I moved my hands lower, to the middle of his back. I noticed him bite his lip as not to moan in pleasure.

"Hmm, this shirt seems to be getting in the way..." I said thoughtfully, before pulling it off.

I began tracing his bare back, outlining the prominent muscles gently. I slowly made my way back to his shoulders, and softly placed my lips on top of his shoulder.

"Y/N," Pan warned weakly. "Stop..."

I rolled my eyes and started kissing his neck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(Peter's POV)

"Y/N," I said weakly, "stop..."

Keep going... I heard myself think.

She of course ignored my warning and started on my neck.

"Don't do this."

Oh but do...

Suddenly my breathing hitched as she found my weak spot. No, I couldn't let her know that she could do this to me.

With all the self control I could muster, I said much more strongly, "Y/N stop."

Her hands fell from my back and her lips left my neck, and I instantly regretted making them depart.

"Whatever you say, Pan." She said slyly, as she swayed her hips on her path to the door. 

Whatever self control I had a minute ago disappeared. I pinned her to the wall, with one hand holding her hands above her head, and the other gripping her hip.

"Oh no Y/N, what did I tell you to call me when we're alone?" I whispered into her ear.

She smirked innocently at me, "Daddy."

"Well then, say my name." I nipped at her neck.

She chuckled at me, "Oh no, you'll have to make me."

So I did.


	9. Truth or Dare

"No."

"Y/N!"

"No."

"Come on."

"Nien."

"Please?"

"Nada."

"For me." Pan begged, again. And again. And again.

"Fine!" I groaned. "What are the rules?"

"Well, this time there are only two rules, no one dies, and if you don't do the dare or truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing." He said triumphantly.

"Yeah, no. I changed my mind. I'll be in the tree house if you need me." I turned and started walking again.

Pan grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the fire.

All the boys had gathered in a circle around the fire so I sat on one side and Pan sat opposite of me.

"Ok boys, we all know the rules, let's play." He announced.

For a while, they left me out of it and dared each other. Soon most were shirtless, not that I minded. But I knew my segregation would be short lived if Pan had anything to say about it.

"I choose... Y/N!" Felix announced. "Truth or dare?"

By now all the side chatter was gone and everyone eagerly awaited my answer. I sighed in defeat, but there was no way I was letting one of the boys dare me.

"Truth." I started bluntly. There were a few groans of annoyance but no one argued.

"Ok then, let's see here..." Felix thought aloud. "Are you a virgin?"

The question was expected, but unwelcome. "Excuse me?" I chuckled.

"You heard me, are you a virgin?" Felix repeated.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Slightly cooed.

"She's not a virgin! Oh my! This is priceless!" Tim laughed.

Yeah, sure Tim, let's go with that story... "Ok, you can judge me if you can say you're a virgin." I said.

The camp was silent for a minute as the teenagers looked around with bahful faces.

Soon the game took off again and the boys left me alone for a while, but I noticed Pan staring at me with a mixture of amusement and lust. Little did the boys know, my true love had the pleasure of deflowering me, and he was sitting directly across from me. But none of the Lost Boys knew that. Not even Felix.

"Y/N," Pan said, catching everyone's attention immediately. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." I said, suddenly becoming very interested in my nails.

"Who at camp do you like?"

Crap. He'd been trying to convince me to stop the charades for months now, but I refused.

"Yeah. No." I said and started taking off my shoes, if I had to take off my clothes, I was going to stay as modest as possible. The boys weren't going to get a peep show just for asking my personal questions.

"What are you doing Love?" Pan chuckled.

"The rule is if you don't want to answer the truth, you can take off an article of clothing." I said, working at the laces of my thigh high boots.

"Oh no, Darling. You see, the rules are different for you. If you don't want to answer the question, then I get to take off anything on you I want."

I froze. "On second thought, maybe I could answer the question."

"I'm afraid not Love. It's too late, now let's see..." He got up and started walking towards me.

I looked around the circle and saw that the boys were looking at me like a piece of priceless meat.

Pan stopped in front of me and carelessly let his hands roam my body. My jaw clenched, and my eyes turned into their dragon form, emerald green with black slits. I growled in warning, but he ignored me. I felt his hand find the laces on the back of my corset that went around my waist. His nimble fingers slowly undid the intricate weaving and soon my tight corset was gone, my green pirates shirt now loose and whipping in the wind.

Let me further explain, my corset was also my bra, if there's wind, I get cold. It's a very thin shirt. I hope you understand now.

Pan sighed in accomplishment before walking back over to his place across from me. I glared at him with murder in my eyes, he merely smirked in response. He never minded showing off what was his, it was only when the boys tried something that he ever got jealous.

As soon as the game was over, I snatched up my corset off the ground and marched back to the tree house Pan forced me to share with him. I slammed the front door and made my way to the bedroom. Which I was also forced to share with Pan.

"Now what's the matter Love?" I turned to see the demon leaning against the doorway to the living room.

The smug b@$+€®d. I thought.

"Now that's not very nice." He pouted.

Oh yeah, he could read my mind.

"Well maybe if you stay out of my head I'll be nicer." I said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to bed."

"Oh but Darling, we aren't done with our game yet." Pan chuckled.

"Well I don't want to play." I snapped.

"Let me think..." He ignored my statement. "I dare you, to kiss me."

"That's not how it works!" I yelled in frustration. "You ask me if I want to do truth or dare!"

"To late, now you have to do what I say."

That's it, I've had enough. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed my lips to meet his. His hand instantly found my waist and he kissed back roughly. Sparks and fireworks exploded in my stomach and I couldn't bring myself to do anything but enjoy the moment.

One of Pan's hands gripped my thigh and brought my leg to wrap around his waist.

And so it went on.


	10. Prettiest Faces

Neverland. Peter Pan. That's all Dad said to me before he sent me on my mission. Who's my dad? Well, that's complicated. Some call him Hades, others call him Lucifer, or Satan. To many he is the father of lies, king of dragons, to all, he is the devil. But to me, he's dad.

Every once in awhile, he'll send me on an errand. Today, he wanted me to go see Peter Pan.

No, not Peter Pan in green tights and a cap, but the demon. Yeah, you heard he's a demon, well he is, literally. He was cut with a shadow blade, which meant he became one of Dad's demons. He stabbed himself because it was the only way he could live forever without the heart of the truest believer.

Now dear old dad wanted to mess around with him. So he sent me, the girl as beautiful as an angel, but monstrous as a demon, to have some fun with Pan. I had to admit, I was looking forward to messing around with a hormonal teenage villain. Not to mention, hot dang.

So I flew into Neverland in my dragon form and landed in a clearing somewhere close to the middle of the island. Seconds after I morphed back to human, cloaked boys bearing bows and arrows came out of the trees and aimed their weapons at me.

I simply mocked fear and said in the sweetest voice I could muster; "Oh no! I'm surrounded by Lost Boys, whatever will I do?"

"Well considering your on my island and I don't know who you are, you'll state your business here." A boy with shaggy dark blonde hair stepped forward, smirking as if it came naturally. Then I reminded myself, this is Peter Pan, of course it comes naturally. It's practically permanent.

"Well I suppose that would be the nice thing to do, but unfortunately, I'm not nice." I giggled. "But luckily, today I'm in a good mood, so I'll appease your wishes Pan. My father sent me here because he decided it was high time he had a little fun with his new toy, Peter Pan. And what better way to play with a boy like you, than send him a girl like me."

"I see you know who I am but I still don't know who you are. Who is your father to treat me this way? And what is your name girl?" Pan asked curiously.

"My father, well you may know him as the devil, or the king of dragons. Me, I suppose you can call me, Nevermore." I smiled evily.

Pan chuckled and rubbed his temples with his hand. When he looked back up, he had the look as if he'd just realized something. "Well, Nevermore, now that we know who your father is you might as well show us what you look like in your birth form instead of human form."

I rose an eyebrow and smiled, "I surmise you're right."

I changed into my demon form and from my back sprouted my enormous scaly black wings with sharp points at the tip. My horns came from my head in a curved but not spiral manor, and I felt my pupils turn to slits. My fangs came out, glistening white. From my waist length black hair I saw the fiery red streaks appear. But other than that, my looks were unaltered.

When I was done, I sighed and stretched my wings out as if I'd just woken from a nap. "It feels good to stretch your wings every once in awhile."

"You're a MONSTER! But, but- how?!" One of the boys squeaked.

I chuckled and walked right up to him, place one of my long, sharp nails under his chin.

"All the worst monsters have the prettiest faces." I said sweetly, then I walked back towards Pan. "I mean just look at Peter here..." I stroked Pan's jawline. Unsurprisingly, he seemed tense, but tempted to lean into my touch.

But something strange happened, when I touched his skin, electricity surged through me and I quickly drew my hand away.

"Besides, monster is a bit rash. I prefer, demon." I smirked and walked past Pan. "By the way Pan, Dad says that I'll be staying at your place. I don't care if you mind."

\------------------------------------------------

Over the next few years I grew accustomed to the boys. Pan even seemed fond of me. Seeing as he used me as an example for the perfect warrior. He even had me fight his boys as the hardest test they would have to pass. Needless to say no one ever beat me. Even me and Pan would fake battle for hours until we struck a truce, neither being able to defeat the other.

One morning I woke up to find my back pressed against Pan's chest, with his arms tightly around me. The usual.

No we weren't a thing, but the thing my father hadn't told me was that being as I was stuck in my teenage years until Christ came back, I had raging hormones. And like any hormonal teenage girl, I fell for the sexy hormonal teenage boy. Coincidently, Pan had a supposed form of 'insomnia' that developed when I arrived, and couldn't sleep without me in his arms.

But I wasn't complaining.

I sighed and tried to silently get out of Pan's iron grip. It didn't work. Pan gave a muffled groan and pulled me back into his chest, tightening his hold on me and almost crushing me to his chest. He buried his face deeper into the crook of my shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere." He mumbled into my hair with his husky morning voice.

"Says who?" I whispered seductively. All my years on the island I hadn't once given up the act of the sexy seductress, now it wasn't so hard, me being in love with him and all.

"Says me." Pan growled.

He started kissing up my neck, sucking and biting all the way as to leave love bites. I bit my lip so I didn't moan, but a small whimper escaped me, and I felt him smirk against my skin.

Suddenly my senses came back to me. Why was he doing this? We'd never done something like this before. We only ever went as far as flirting. Then it hit me, he was having a dream.

So, as my motto goes, where's the fun in the game without a little play?

I purposefully let a soft moan escape me, "ooh, Peter!"

"I want you so bad Nevermore..." he growled, and I felt his hand lazily slide up my night shirt.

I moaned louder as he found my weak spot, and smiled to myself. If he was this good when he was asleep, there's no telling how good in the bed he is when he's awake.

"Say my name..." he muttered as he started massaging my breast.

"Daddy." I whimpered.

Oh how I could see dad smiling right now, if he were there he would have said something like; 'Not to shabby Nevermore, keep going.'

Then I felt something hard poking into my thigh. Oh yeah. It was exactly what you think it was.

I tried my hardest not to laugh and ruin the moment, but, oh well. Soon I was in hysterics, clutching my stomach and howling with laughter.

It's pretty much obvious that my giggles woke up Pan and soon he was rubbing his eyes in delirium.

"What? What happened?"

"Have a good dream did you Pan?" I chuckled, finally calming down.

"Uhhh..." his cheeks flushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well I could only guess!" I giggled and pointed at bulge in his pants with one hand, and with the other, I pointed at the many hickeys lining my neck.

He instantly threw blankets over himself and grew red as a tomato. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem. You didn't do such a bad job." I said and moved closer to him.

"Well, uh, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smirked, suddenly regaining his play boy demeanour.

"Oh I did, hmm... If you can do all that while your asleep, I wonder what you could do when your awake..." I used my slender fingers to run over his bare chest. Slowly scanning every inch of it before meeting his eyes again. I bit my lip and smirked.

"Maybe we could find out," he smirked and came closer himself.

Soon he'd put his lips on mine and kissed me roughly. As if by nature I knew what to do, even though it was my first kiss, I pulled him down by the back of his neck so he was hovering over me.

We pulled away, panting for breath, and he began kissing down my neck leaving hickeys in place of the already magically healed one's placed just a few minutes ago. I moaned freely as he found my sweet spot again.

"Say... what did you ask o me last time?" He asked nipping at my skin.

"Hmm... you'll have to remind me." I panted.


	11. Raven

You always hear of beautiful princesses, living in towers, cheerfully awaiting a prince to come save them. But I was no princess, and he was no prince.

Being the daughter of the Dark One meant my life was Hell, my palace was a cage, sure it has its perks, immortality, power, magic. But there were more cons; I had no friends, everyone was scared of me, I was loathed by all, my father kept me trapped like the beast I was.

Papa said he was protecting me, keeping me from those who would harm me, but he was afraid I would leave. He did teach me most everything he knew, healing, disguising, building, killing... I even new how to work a bow and throw knives, I excelled at sword fighting. I tried to convince him I could handle myself, but he refused to heed me. I couldn't even count how many had lost their lives from my father's 'protecting' me.

Evil was in my blood, I couldn't change that, and it effected me, but I hated to kill. He tried to tell me it was easy, he said I just had to make myself believe it was for the best, but in my mind, there was no greater crime than taking another life.

My only escape was my dreams, for fifteen years, I had to create my own fantasy.

Until he came. A boy in my dreams. It was so vivid, so real, so wonderful. He would comfort me, hold me, rock me, soothe me. Every night, he asked me to go to his land and with him, to a place where I could be happy.

But I said no every time, he might be a monster, but I loved Papa, and he loved me.

But one day he went too far, I woke up one day and went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as he looked me in the eyes I knew.

"Papa, no!" My eyes brimmed with tears, he'd done it again.

"No! Sweetheart this one was different, they were plotting against you!" He tried to calm me.

"So you killed the entire village? Papa, you can't just kill whenever you feel like it!"

I turn and ran back to my room, not bothering to lock the door because I knew Papa could easily unlock it with a wave of his hand. But thankfully he didn't come after me. I made a decision, and started packing.

\-------------------------------------

All day I prepared for th promised shadow's arrival, I packed my weapons and potions. The one necklace my mother left me...

It was dark when I finally finished, so I sat on my bed and waited. He seemed to know I was ready and came early.

"Are you ready to come with me?" It asked.

I nodded and walked over to it. It quickly grabbed my hand before I could change my mind, I held on tight to my bag, not daring to lose its contents.

The shadow pulled me off the tower balcony, I didn't fall as I thought I would. I flew. But without the shadow's help. I was so excited, I'd never used my wings before, even with Papa's spell to make them disappear.

I soared through the sky, shocked and terrified at first, but then I laughed with glee. I hated heights, but loved the rush. I was free.

The shadow took me high into the sky, flying upwards. Suddenly I felt myself go through a portal, it was unexpected, but I kept going. Out of the Enchanted Forest. When we came through, I strained my eyes to see through the mist that remained from the portal.

But when it cleared, I saw a beautiful island, green, lush, huge. I filled with unexplainable dread. I knew that my suspicions had just been confirmed, this was Neverland, and I was flying with the shadow of the demon boy, Peter Pan.

The shadow slowly descended towards a clearing that laid amidst the large amount of greenery. I followed and soon we touched ground. I found myself surrounded by dozens of teenage boys and found the shadow was gone.

Lost Boys.

In one swift movement, I nimbly pulled out my bow and notched an arrow ready to fly.

One boy chuckled at my actions and stepped apart from the group. He had dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes that I nearly got lost in. The boy I had dreaded all my short life.

"Well gentleman, it would appear the long awaited new arrival is here." He earned a rumble of laughter from the other boys.

I swung my leg at his knees, causing him to fall down in surprise, I kept him pinned down with my foot pressed against his chest and pointed my arrow at him. I let go.

He caught it was with one hand, the tip a centimeter away from his throat. I forgot he could do that. He threw it to the side and chuckled, "Bad choice darling."

Instantly the other boys notched their arrows in their bows and started shooting. I dodged each one with ease, and soon, they found their quivers empty.

"Now you see boys, THAT, was a bad choice." I instantly grab one of the older boys and held a knife to his neck, he replied to my actions with a small whimper.

The boy who caught my arrow stood up, clapping. "Very nice, very very nice. I mean truly I'm honored." He teased. "Now, allow me to introduce myself-"

"Really Pan?" I said absent mindedly whipping my white, blonde hair out of my face, "It offends me how clueless you think I am."

Pan smirked at me, "It seems my reputation proceeds me. Come along then." He gestured for me to follow him.

I let go of the boy who instantly scampered back to the circle, "Come on Pan, you might be the king of Neverland, but you are most certainly NOT the king of me." I mocked.

Pan froze mid step, all the boys back ten more feet away in unison, before leaving completely so it was just me and Pan. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared two inches from my face, pinning me harshly against a tree.

"I'll admit girl, you have fire... I like fire." He whispered in my ear, making me nearly shiver in reluctant pleasure. Pan gave me a very seductive smirk, I almost felt my knees go weak. His face came even closer to mine, his lips brushing against my cheek...

I suddenly realized, he was doing this on purpose to make me give up, to make me his little puppy on a leash. Not today Pan. I kneed him in the gut, knowing I could have aimed lower, and thinking I probably should have.

"You want to fight Darling, let's fight." He growled. He made two swords appear and threw one at me, I caught it in mid air.

I went at him, knowing he would think it was a stupid move and simply move out of the way. When he did, I ducked and brought the butt of my blade to hit the small of his back. He did NOT like that.

He came at me this time, I moved away last second, causing him to drive his sword though the tree behind me. As he struggled to pull it out, I swept my feet underneath his, causing him to fall flat on his back. He groaned.

I smirked, before I felt something go straight through my abdomen. I looked down to see I'd been impaled by an inch, thick stick. I stood there calmly, letting the excruciating pain go through my body unnoticed and focused on a smaller pain in my hand to ignore the greater. It really does work.

I dropped my sword and began to pull out the long stick going through my torso. I noticed Pan was gaping at me, shocked, either at the fact that someone impaled me from behind, or that I was taking it out. Or both.

When the stick was out, I started to spit out a black liquid, blood. I continually spit it out for a full minute, before being able to breathe again. I tasted I foul poison in my mouth and fell to my knees. I vaguely saw Pan rushing to my side and furiously screaming at a boy with a long scar across his face, he must have been the one to attempt to kill me. I chuckled.

"Wow Pan, having your goon come up behind me and impaling me with dream shade, seems too low for you. I must say, I'm disappointed..." I trailed off and gave over my consciousness.

\------------------------------------------------

I woke on a hammock in a tiny room, a very uncomfortable hammock.

I sat up, but pain quickly poured through my torso like a river, filling into every crack. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, desperately trying not to scream in agony. I sat there for a minute before the sharp pain turned into a dull pound.

I waved my hand over my stomach, and the wound instantly healed now. So I sat up, this time with much better results. I walked to the door slowly, but when I stepped out, I straightened my back and ignored the pain. I would NOT show them how weak I was. As I walked out of the tree house, I saw I was in a camp, or more of a large clearing with tree houses similar to mine in the trees around me.

Lost Boys were everywhere, doing chores, or just talking. I decided to walk over to a group of boys and ask them where Pan is so I can speak to him.

Before I even take another step, I hear that sexy British accent behind me.

"So your awake Love?"

"Nope just sleep walking." I said sarcastically.

"You should get back to bed soon before you hurt yourself more." Pan said, coming up only two feet away from me.

"Please Pan, I can handle myself. And besides, it's already healed." I smirked.

"So you used your magic?" I stiffened.

"How..."

"Do I know about your magic? Oh I know a lot about you sweetheart, down to how you hold your sword." He said, smirking at my confusion.

"Stalker much?" I asked, now hiding all the emotions I was feeling.

"No, I just know everything, except who you really are." He circled me and I just stared straight forwards.

"Come back into your house, I still need to check on that wound." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. I plopped down on the scratchy hammock and Pan kneeled down next to me.

"Alright your gonna have to take off all that black leather, Darling."

I rose an eyebrow but took off my leather jacket and then black tank, leaving me only in a bra. "I swear Pan, if you try anything you will not live to regret it."

"No promises Sweetheart, and please, call me Peter."

\---------------------------------------

(Pan's POV)

She took off her clothes, revealing her beautiful figure and clear strength. She didn't have the hour glass figure I used to find so appealing. No, she didn't need that to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I caught myself staring, deep in thought when I remembered why we were ACTUALLY here.

I came closer to her, to inspect her wound, or rather where her wound was. She had done the spell perfectly, just as I would have. Much like expected.

"You did the spell very nicely Love, just as I expected."

"You knew I would do this?" She asked.

"Of course, the dream shade made the pain even worse, I knew you wouldn't want to go through all that if you you had another choice."

She smirked at me and shook her head. "Do you know the extent of my powers Pan? If so you know I'm not that powerful at all."

I laughed inwardly, she's trying to trick me, clever. "Oh Darling don't be modest, I know you were made by magic, not man. You have no true family, that's why you came here, you were more lost than most of the other boys." I looked her in the eye, knowing I'd touched a nerve, and now, I would make sure it hurt. "Your so magical in fact, you aren't. Even. Human. No wonder you're so lost, how could anyone love something like you."

Her face fell, and I knew I might have stepped a little to far, but I didn't care. Until I felt something very hard hit my nose with overwhelming force. I brought my hand to my face and felt dark blood gushing from my broken nose.

"You shouldn't have done that Love." I growled. She simply huffed, put on her shirt, and walked out.

\---------------------------------------

(Sarah's POV)

I didn't come back to camp till that evening, I was exploring the island and practicing magic and arrow shooting. When I did go back to camp, every eye turned to look in my direction. I ignored them and went to go find Pan.

I went to the guy who impaled me, he seemed to be Pan's right hand man. At first he looked hesitant to talk to me, but then he motioned towards the beach. So that's where I went.

Pan was sitting on a large rock or cliff, looking over the sea. When he spotted me coming towards him, he disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

I wasn't surprised by his fowardness, "I just wanted to know what you wanted me to do, it gets pretty boring around here."

Pan was stunned, of course, his goon had impaled me, he'd called me inhuman, he'd stolen me from my home, exc. "I'll walk you back to your tree house. I'll tell you what to do next in the morning."

I nodded, it was getting late and I was tired. On the way back, he made a few attempts at conversation, but I had never really been used to stuff like that so I just stayed silent and nodded.

"Your quarters malady." He bowed, smirked when we got back to my place.

I set my bag on the ground and pretended he wasn't there. This clearly annoyed him.

"Who are you?" His notorious British accent was indeed thick.

"You can call me Raven." I said, still refusing to look at him.

"Well then, goodnight darling." He closed the door on his way out.

I sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on the hammock. Papa was right, Pan was a rotten boy. And incredibly smug. He actually thought, that even though I knew who he was, I would tell him my name?

I settled down and tried to get some sleep.

\-------------------------------

(Peter's POV)

I regretted treating the girl so harshly, but I couldn't control Pan, I was so shocked. I struggled to stay in control, but couldn't concentrate. She really was a sight to behold...

But how did she know who I was? Why did she not tell me her name, or her real name at least? She was hiding something, big.

I undressed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't put my mind at ease. Hundreds of years here and the shadow picked now to bring a girl. I wasn't really complaining, just very curious.

A few hours passed but I couldn't rest, so I decided to check on the girl. I rose and dressed quietly, slipping off my cliff with stealth.

I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door to find a very sleepy looking girl, still wearing her clothes. She turned to see who entered but didn't seem surprised it was me.

"Can I help you Pan?"

"Peter. Actually, I came I to check on you."

She looked hesitant but not hostile. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" She asked yawning.

I shook my head and leaned against the door post. "You look extremely tired but you can't sleep, why?" I questioned.

"I don't know." She just shrugged.

I nodded, she probably needed a more comfortable place to stay. "Come with me." I said and picked up her bag.

She was to tired to argue so she obeyed. I took her deep in the forest for about ten minutes, finally stopping at our destination. My old tree house.

I climbed the ladder and the girl did the same behind me. When we got to the top she gasped in amazement.

"Woah." She whispered.

I smirked and set her bag down on the bed, suddenly she turned to me, an accusing look on her perfect face.

"I don't get you, why would you mock me, tell you boys to shoot arrows at me, then the same day you come and do this for me?" She asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

She looked me up and down but, and didn't seem to believe me.

She shrugged her shoulders and fell back not the bed, "What is this place."

"I honestly used to call this home." I said.

"You mean before the Lost Boys." She continued my sentence and I nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I supposed you would like a nicer place to sleep. It's got a toilet, even a closet." I said, not really knowing the answer myself.

"Careful Pan, can't have the demon of Neverland going soft." She mocked.

"In your dreams Dearie." I chuckled.

She flinched at the word 'dearie', "It is Neverland."

I decided it was time to leave, "I'm afraid I must leave now, goodnight Darling."

Without another word I flew out the window, into the night. I flew to my cliff, only I came up here due to the fact that you had to fly to reach the location. I lowered myself slowly and went to my cave. I collapsed on my bed, desperately trying to sleep.

Hours later, I heard singing, no lost boys ever sang or even came close to my cliff, it was forbidden. That left only one.

I soared quickly to the small tree house I'd made half a minutes flight from my cliff, I cast a spell on myself to make myself unseen before I silently entered. The singing immediately stopped and the girl bolted up. How could she possibly know I was here? Probably the werewolf hearing. After a minute, she continued singing and laid back down. I almost sighed in relief.

She sang for a while, and I let myself think. Why was I being nice to her, even without Pan? Who was she? Why did my shadow bring her? After all these years, why bring a girl now?

Soon I noticed she was asleep and I made my way back to the window, but I heard something.

"Goodnight Pan, sleep well." Came the girl's voice.

I froze, I turned to see her still seemingly sleeping. "Goodnight Love."


	12. Jealous

Peter Pan, my true love, King of Neverland, got jealous very easily. But it didn't happen too often because the boys had quickly learned I was Pan's property. But every so often, a boy might 'trip' into mermaid lagoon, or 'accidentally' walked off a cliff because he'd forgotten who I belonged to.

For example, a few years after we found out it was true love, one new boy got desperate. He had not been there long enough to comprehend Pan's protectiveness over me, so naturally, one day as I was practicing archery, a hand slapped over my mouth and dragged me into the brush. He barely got to reach for my shirt when he was hurled onto a tree a few meters away. I didn't even have to look to know Pan was standing there and his entire figure was Riddle with pure, unadulterated rage.

The boy was crying, screaming, whining, hiccuping, moaning, groaning, and all the other wet disgusting sounds a teenage boy could spew out. He appeared to be paralyzed with many obviously broken bones protruding from his flesh. Pan flicked his wrist and the boy disappeared to the single dungeon Pan kept hidden within the rock of the mountain where the only entrance was teleportation. I had never been personally but I knew by how Pan came back to the treehouse saturated in blood that didn't belong to him that it was not just a cell, but a torture chamber.

I never questioned him, I knew better, for Pan never hurt his boys unless it was a matter of my safety. And to be truthful, what he did made me feel safe.

Also, he looked sexy when he got possessive, more so than usual.

Immediately after Pan had deposited me on out bed at home and making sure that I was comfortable, he too disappeared to go take care of business. Felix stayed by my side and kept me company, he was the only one Pan trusted to be within five feet of me. I wasn't hurt, perhaps I had a bruise on my hip from where I'd fallen to the ground but that was it. Nevertheless, I stayed in bed, for I knew Pan would go out of his mind with worry if I didn't. Also, Felix might lose his life.

It was the next morning, probably around eighteen hours I guessed(though you could never be bloody sure because the sun never appeared in the skies of Neverland), before Pan returned. When he did, he was covered in splats of blood but the look on his face told me he'd gotten retribution on the boy.

So yes, I would say Pan got jealous occasionally.

But like I said,

He did look good on green.


	13. Return

Pan when he feels you on the island after you left for a year because you said the island was too much for you.

You landed on the island with a force that made the ground shake and unfurled your wings rom around your body. It looked just the same, still full of vibrant colors and malicious secrets.

"I was wondering why it took you so long to come back." his voice came from a tree in my peripheral vision.

"Well, it's not the same Y/N Pan, so tread carefully."

"Oh I'm well aware darling," he chuckled and walked up to me, "my son got to you didn't he? Cheeky little blighter that one, took after me. Now, your magic is stronger, and your heart is almost as black as mine, I must admit, it is quite attractive."

"Enough stalling Pan, it's time to get down to business. You know what I want, and I know you want it too. I want to come back to Neverland."

I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Come on darling, say it."

"I want to come home."

His lips attached to my shoulder, and he mumbled against my skin, "Closer, but not quite..."

"I want to be your queen again."

"That's my girl."


End file.
